State of the Podcast with Evan Susser
"DD33 ''- State of the Podcast with Evan Susser" is Episode 33 of the premium content podcast, ''Doughboys Double, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger. "DD33 - ''State of the Podast with Evan Susser" was released on October 16, 2017. Synopsis Screenwriter and Tournament of Chompions Commissioner Evan Susser (''Fist Fight, Sonic the Hedgehog) gives his State of the Podcast address and discusses the 'boys failed TV pilot. Plus, a Hostess ice cream taste test. State of the Podcast Evan Susser reads a prepared statement, the First Annual State of the Podcast Address. They then discuss the state of the podcast. Mitch brings up the television show version of Doughboys that they had sold to Netflix. A reality television show producer had approached Nick and Mitch, and they had a meeting with him and Susser, who helped organize the situation. In the summer of 2016, a pilot presentation was then created and shot. It would have been a mix of the podcast with maybe a bit more travel, and putting Nick and Mitch in different environments. The plan for the show was for Nick and Mitch to visit a chain restaurant related to a city, as well as a local favorite restaurant, and they could compare and contrast and joke around. Mary Holland was also in this pilot presentation. They ate a churro, Lady and The Tramp-style. They were all happy with the pilot, and they took it into Netflix. At the meeting, Nick spilled coffee over everyone. They think the meeting goes well, and a couple days later, Netflix calls and tells them they'll make the show. It later all fell apart at around the end of 2016, as the person who bought the show left Netflix, and the new person there decided to no longer carry on with it; so the new great American television show has been lost. This pilot will never see the light of day. They then discuss ending the podcast, and they have come to terms with the TV show not going anywhere and just being a popular, charming niche podcast. They still consider ending the show at the end of 2018. 2019 now, and we still love you guys, and the podcast hasn't stopped and shows no signs of slowing down. Long live Doughboys! - ed. Hostess Ice Cream Snacks Hostess makes ice cream products designed around its more famous snack products: Sno Balls (marshmallow ice cream with chocolate cake pieces and whipped coconut swirl), Cup Cakes (chocolate ice cream with chocolate cake pieces), and Twinkies (butter cream ice cream with sponge cake pieces and frosting), a Twinkies cone, Ding Dongs ice cream sandwiches, and Sno Balls ice cream bars. The Doughboys test them all. They enjoyed the Twinkies cone ("The Doughboys say it's fucking good"). They also probably loved the Ding Dongs sandwich as much as they have ever loved anything on this show, and they thereby put it in the #HallofSnack. They were more skeptical of the Sno Balls bar, but did like the Sno Balls ice cream. They felt the Cup Cakes ice cream was bland and generic, and Twinkies ice cream interesting. (See pictures below.) Quotes #hashtags #Mitchover #HallofSnack Photos